So Far Away
by Old Account Heartbreak
Summary: Being a wrestling legend as himself, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels doesn't have a lot of time to spend with his family, being on the road 24/7. Now, through all of this chaos, he has a decision to make. His career, or his family.
1. So Far Away

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes: New story! Hope you enjoy!

--

**So Far Away**

A few minutes before his match, Shawn received a call from his wife Rebecca, who was down in San Antonio. "Hello?" Shawn had picked up the phone. "Hey Shawn, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Rebecca sounded so excited, she was going to see the love of her life after a few months. "Oh, uh...Rebecca? There's...kind of been a change of plans..." Shawn replied, he had forgotten to tell her about what happened at a meeting with Vince McMahon. Rebecca adjusted the phone to her ear a bit better, "Did...I just hear a 'change of plans'? What does that mean, Shawn? We're still going to see you tomorrow, right, Shawn?". Shawn clenched his teeth, wanting to be able to both tell her what she wants to hear and the truth. "I'm really sorry, Reb--" All Shawn heard was a click and his face turned red. He was truly upset at what happened now and at Vince's office.

- At the office of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, a few weeks ago

"Hey Vince, thanks so much for letting me off the hook for the tour next week, I truly appreciate it." Shawn sat down with a huge smile on his face. "Well, Shawn, you aren't going to be thanking me right now, it turns out we need you for the tour." Vince looked at Shawn who would be right in front of his face if his desk wasn't between them. "What? Vince, you told me you guys didn't need me for the tour! When I came back from my injury you told me I wouldn't be doing any international work in the first place!" Shawn felt like he was on top of the world and came crashing down right on his back, knocking the wind right out of him. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but you are going to have to work the tour. You'll get plenty of other chances to see your family." Vince told Shawn apologeticly. "But I already told my wife that I'd be there with them! I already told my kids, Vince! You've got to understand!" Shawn tried to reason with Vince. Its not that he didnt want to wrestle, its just, he wanted to be with his family. "And now you can tell your wife and your kids that you will _not_ be seeing them on Tuesday." The chairman looked Shawn in the eye, he knew he was the boss and he was going to get his way. Shawn got up and got out of Vince's office, walking through the halls with glassy eyes.

- Back to the present!

Shawn's theme song hit the arena as he strolled out onto the stage, down the ramp and into the ring. Shawn knew his lines for this night by heart already and was about the give it his all with the microphone to his mouth. Shawn opened his mouth wide, his chest filled with air about to excite the crowd with his strong words, but nothing came out. Shawn's face turned even redder as he closed his mouth and looked at the crowd, the same glassyness in his eyes than a few weeks ago. The crowd looked at each other as whispers took over the crowd. Many asked each other, 'What happened to Shawn?', 'Is he going to be alright?', and 'What's going on?'. Shawn dropped the microphone carelessly as he stared into the audience speechlessly. The lines he was supposed to say were unable to come out of his mouth. Shawn walked towards the rope, left the ring, and then went backstage. Shawn took it step by step, changing out of his sideless shirt, his leather pants and his wrestling boots and into a black suit, as if he was mourning the death of a loved one.

The clouds came together to form a dark shadow in the sky as rain poured from the sky. He took small steps over to his car as his private driver opened the limousine door for Shawn. Shawn sat down inside the black, glossy limousine and looked out the window as rain drops fell from the sky and onto the window. Shawn bowed his head and started to pray, asking to get a chance to see his family as soon as possible. After praying, he looked up and was escorted out of the limousine and into the hotel by his limo driver.

- In San Antonio, Texas with Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne.

Tears fell from Rebecca's eyes as the kids ran down the stairs. "We're gonna see daddy, we're gonna see daddy!" The kids danced around singing 'We're gonna see daddy'. "Cameron, Cheyenne, daddy can't come home tomorrow." Rebecca frowned and grabbed the children into her arms. "Why not, mommy?" The kids frowned also. "Daddy's boss needs him so daddy was forced to stay with the other wrestlers this week." Rebecca rubbed her kids' backs as they sat in her lap. Cameron laughed, "Daddy can just beat him up like he did before! Then he can come home! Don't worry mommy! Daddy's gonna superkick his boss and show him who's really boss, like he shows everyone else!". Rebecca smirked at Cameron. "Is daddy gonna really do that, mommy?" Cheyenne looked up at her mother. "No, baby, he's not really gonna do that. He can't or else he'll get in really bad trouble." Rebecca sighed. "But he did it before! He can do it again!" Cameron raised his eyebrows. "Honey, if daddy does that this time he'll get fired and he won't be a wrestler anymore." Rebecca bit the inside of her lip, she couldn't believe Shawn promised her that she was going to see him on what was going to be tomorrow and then suddenly had a change in plans.

- Phone call between Shawn and Rebecca, last week

"Hey baby, guess what?!" Shawn shouted right into Rebecca's ears eccentrically. "Whats up, honey?" Rebecca smiled on the other line, so happy to hear Shawn was okay and he was happy also. "I'm coming home next week after RAW!" Shawn was on the edge in his hotel room of jumping up and down in excitement. "Thats perfect, Shawn! I'll make us all a special dinner and everything! I guarantee it'll be perfect as soon as you step through the door!" Rebecca was fired up, sounding just as eccentric as Shawn at this point. "I know it will be perfect, baby, I can't wait to see you! I'll talk to you later, okay, baby?!" Shawn's grin was as big as his heart as his wife and himself exchanged 'I love you's and they hung up.


	2. Lack of Fairness

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie McMahon

Notes:

--

**Lack of Fairness**

The next day, Shawn arrived at the arena in Sacramento, California for a house show a few hours early. He stormed into his locker room and slammed the door, believing that he shouldn't even be there in California, that he should be home in San Antonio, Texas with his family. The door flew open and Hunter walked in. "Whats going on with you, Shawn? You flew down the hallway and slammed the door!" Hunter tapped his foot on the floor, awaiting an answer from his best friend. "How'd you get here so fast? And there IS such thing as knocking, Trips!" Shawn pivoted on his right foot and looked up at Hunter who was a few inches taller than Shawn. "I want an answer, Shawn. Tell me whats making you so aggravated! Is it your self esteem or something?" Hunter suddenly looked uneasy. Shawn looked at Hunter for about a minute before answering, leaving them both in awkward silence. "...NO, Hunter! Its not my self esteem! My self esteem is just fine, thank you!" Shawn sat down in one of those steel foldable chairs and started choosing what attire he was going to wear to the ring. "I was just thinking it was your self esteem because you balding and kind of, well, aging, you know, I thought you might be kind of--" Shawn decided to cut in before Hunter ended his sentence.

"HUNTER! My age has nothing to do with this, thank you! And you're getting up there too!" Shawn pointed at Hunter with a stern look on his face. "Then what is your problem, man?" Hunter pulled up a chair in front of Shawn's and turned Shawn around in his seat, who was going to ignore him and continue picking out his ring attire. "Shawn, cut it out and tell me _now_." Hunter sat back in his chair. "My problem is that Vince told me that he was going to give me the week off so I can spend time with my family but yesterday he told me I was stuck on this stupid tour so now I can't see Rebecca and the kids when I told them I could, and because of _that_, Rebecca is mad at me!" Shawn tried to catch his breath as a result of his yelling and talking as fast as he could without it being not understandable. "Calm down. It happens to the best of us. Just ride it out and spend time with your family later." Hunter smirked and shrugged. "That's easy for you to say! Stephanie and your baby girl can travel with you! My family can't!" Shawn shook his head and grabbed a pair of wrestling boots, setting it next to a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "_And_ what makes this even better is that even the lower carders got time off!"

"The lower carders got time off because Vince needs top stars to perform during the tour! Shawn, you've got to stop being so stubborn." Hunter got out of his chair, folded it and put it up against the wall beside his body. "Me?! Stubborn?! Of course, I have no reason to be stubborn, Hunter! I'm just the epitome of stubborness in the wrestling industry, aren't I?!" Shawn raised his voice, glaring at hunter. "Yeah, actually Shawn, I'm beginning to think you are! Just calm down and take things lightly for once!" Hunter stood up straight, not leaning against the wall anymore. "No! Not this, Hunter! How can I take this lightly? This is my family I'm talking about! Listen, if you can't help me, just leave." Shawn looked at Hunter, then to the door. Hunter looked at Shawn with an indignant look on his face, slammed the folded chair to the ground and left. Shawn mumbled and picked up the chair Hunter threw to the ground. Shawn turned around and tried clearing his mind. He already decided on what he was going to wear to the ring before his match, which was a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, cowboy boots and his cowboy hat. "What to wear to the ring..." Shawn looked at all his wrestling gear. Shawn grabbed a red and black pair of leather pants, one of his promotional wrestling tee's and his wrestling boots and put them together.

"There..." Shawn looked at everything he set up and decided to change into what he was going to wear to the ring before the match. "An hour until showtime...great." Shawn started stretching out his back and his legs, hoping not to get injured. Stephanie McMahon knocked on Shawn's door lightly and walked in. Shawn looked up from stretching and stood up straight. "Yes?" He crossed his arms, still a little annoyed. "Shawn, you're getting sent home like you wanted for the tour. _However_, your little vacation isn't going to be a short one. I talked to my father about what the men in the locker room told me they saw, which was your little tirade around the halls, and he told me to tell you that today, Tuesday, June 10, 2008, you are suspended indefinitely." Stefanie McMahon shot Shawn a smile and walked out of Shawn's locker room. Shawn's jaw had dropped when he heard he was suspended indefinitely, he wanted to see his family but not if it meant coming closer to losing his career. He took a deep breath and called Rebecca. "Hello?" Rebecca answered the phone. "Hey honey, its me, Shawn. I'm calling to let you know that I'll be coming home either really late tonight or tomorrow." Shawn started changing into a suit while he was still on the phone with Rebecca. "Okay see you later, honey." Rebecca was about to hang up when Shawn stopped her. "Hey, wait! That's all you're going to say? I thought you would be happier than that."

Rebecca paused and responded, "I just don't know, Shawn. You're constantly changing plans on me, I just don't want to get my hopes up. Its too hard to recover from getting my hopes up and then just getting them torn away from me.". "Well, this time, I'm not changing my plans on you. Vince suspended me indefinitely because the guys in the locker room saw me storm into my locker room and slam the door, apparently I was 'tirading' around the halls. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit. Love you." Shawn smiled, wishing Rebecca can see the smile that was on his face. "Love you too, Shawn." Rebecca hung up the phone. Shawn tied up his tie, packed up his few bags and left the arena. It was raining in Calfornia too. Shawn looked up in the sky and smiled, his prayers answered. His limousine driver pulled over in front of the arena and Shawn got into the limo, on his way to the airport. Shawn looked out the window to his right to see that it was foggy and wrote, 'Shawn loves Becky' in the fog and put a heart around it.


	3. Back Home

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Vince McMahon

Notes: Read and review for my sanity! Haha!

--

**Back Home**

After getting suspended indefinitely, driven down to the airport and flying home on a rather uncomfortable plane, Shawn is finally outside of his home in San Antonio, Texas, his clothes, hair and luggage still damp from the rain that poured down in California. He took a deep breath, smiled and knocked on the door, not able to wait to see his wife and children. Footsteps were heard as Rebecca started walking to the door. Shawn couldn't wait for her to open the door, noticing every little detail. Her light footsteps, the sound of her hand touching the door knob, the door knob turning, and then the door swinging open. Shawn basically threw his luggage aside and ran into the house, hugging Rebecca. "Baby, I'm back!" Shawn smiled, looking right into her brown eyes. Rebecca laughed a little and hugged Shawn back. "Welcome home, Shawn!" She grinned back at him, walking outside of the house and grabbing his bags, setting them on the wooden floor of their home. "I'm really, really sorry I couldn't get home sooner, I love you so much!" Shawn shouted to her, happy as he can be. "Shh, baby, the children are sleeping! I love you too, but aren't you the least bit tired? It's one o'clock in the morning!" Rebecca sat Shawn down, then sat down beside him.

"Well...not exactly, but you can go to bed if you want to! I'll just...keep myself occupied! By...making some food or...crossword puzzles!" Shawn tried to think of more things he can do to keep himself occupied. "How about we both get to bed, and tomorrow you'll be even more refreshed so we can hang out with the kiddies later." Rebecca grabbed Shawn's hand and looked into his blue eyes. "Hey, thats us!" Cheyenne said to Cameron, who were both spying on their parents from the top of the staircase. "Shh! They'll hear us!" Cameron covered Cheyenne's mouth. "You're both busted, kids." Rebecca looked upstairs at the two fired up kids, wanting to bolt downstairs and jump all over their dad. Instead, Shawn bolted upstairs to the kids and started tickling them. "What're you two doing up so late?!" Shawn started laughing with the kids. "Shawn, stop. They're supposed to be in bed right now!" Rebecca crossed her arms and looked up at Shawn. "Okay, okay." Shawn stopped tickling the kids and kissed both of their foreheads. "Want me to tuck you in, kiddos?" Shawn picked them both up as they both nodded. Shawn put Cameron and Cheyenne in their beds and tucked them both in. "Goodnight, kiddies, don't let the bed bugs bite." Shawn laughed and turned off the lights, closing the door and going back downstairs to Rebecca.

"I think we should get some rest now, honey." Rebecca hugged Shawn and looked up at him. "I don't know now, Becky. I'm...just not tired...at all." Shawn smirked. "Alright, you stay up, but I don't want you near anything that can burn down the house. _And_ I don't want you to wake me up every five minutes asking me how to do something." Rebecca laughed. "But what if--" Shawn tried to say what he wanted to, but couldn't. "No buts!" Rebecca kissed Shawn. "Goodnight, baby." Shawn watched Rebecca go up the stairs and then sat down on the couch. Shawn looked around, wondering what would cure his boredom. Shawn got up and grabbed a laptop, wondering what he can find on it. He started pressing buttons on the keyboard, but the screen remained dark. "...I think...this one turns it on." Shawn leaned his finger on a button with a strange symbol on it. The screen lighted up and started loading. "Got it!" Shawn rubbed his hands together and started pressing more buttons. The more buttons he pressed, the more Nitro Girl pictures popped onto the screen, the more wedding pictures popped onto the screen and the more 'error' screens appeared. After about five minutes of clearing the error screens, Shawn looked through the pictures. "She's so beautiful..." Shawn smiled at each and every photo he saw.

After going through all the pictures, he saw a folder named 'Games'. "Pinball...Minesweeper...Hearts...Chess...Checkers...hmm." Shawn continued looking through the games until one thing got his attention. Poker! "Ooh, haven't played that in a while." Shawn clicked on Poker, and then the computer just shut off. "...So much for that. Shawn put the laptop away and headed upstairs. He didn't want to get in trouble with Rebecca if he broke anything, so he crawled into bed next to Rebecca, kissed her as she slept, and fell asleep. Two o'clock, three o'clock, four o'clock, five o'clock, six o'clock, and then seven o'clock, when the alarm clock went off, scaring the heck out of Shawn and waking Rebecca up. "Whats going on?!" Shawn shot up out of the bed, alert. Rebecca laughed at Shawn. "The alarm went off, don't worry." She got out of bed, still laughing, and brushed her hair. "Haha, real funny!" Shawn kissed Rebecca's cheek and went into the bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth. After she finished brushing her hair, Becky creeped up behind Shawn. "Boo!" Rebecca grabbed Shawn's shoulders, then quickly ducked as Shawn swung himself around, as well as his fist. "It was just me!" Shawn looked down and helped Rebecca up. "I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" Shawn looked really worried. "You missed, honey, I knew you were going to do that so I ducked." Rebecca smirked, wiping toothpaste from the side of Shawn's mouth.

Shawn turned back around and finished brushing his teeth and hair, changed with Rebecca and headed downstairs to find the kids making breakfast. "Look! We made you guys some food already!" Cheyenne pulled the chairs out as hard as she can for her parents. Shawn laughed and picked up Cameron and Cheyenne, putting them both on his lap. "What...exactly is for breakfast, kiddos?" Shawn looked at his plate. "Its a peanut butter, jelly, cheese, salt, tomato and lettuce sandwich!" Cameron looked at his mom and his dad, expecting them to eat it. "Oh, sounds great!" Shawn laughed. Rebecca didn't look as excited as Shawn did, looking at her plate creeped out. "Come on, baby, lets see how our kids prepare food." Shawn laughed and took a bite of the sandwich. Rebecca looked at Shawn disgusted. "Al--right..." Rebecca took a bite of the sandwich and managed to force it down her throat. "Its...not that bad." Shawn swallowed his food and looked at the kids. Shawn pushed his plate aside and stood up, setting the kids on the ground. Rebecca pushed her plate aside also and threw out the sandwiches. The phone rang Shawn's enterance music.

"I'll get it!" Shawn rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes?" Shawn sat down on the couch, grabbing Rebecca and the kids into his lap. "Its Vince McMahon, Shawn, are you out of your mind?" Vince said in a choleric tone. "No, Vince, I'm not. Is there any valid reason of why you asked?" Shawn smirked sarcasticly. "Storming around the arena screaming about your problems is one helluva damned reason! I've made up my mind about how long you are suspended, Shawn. You're suspended for two weeks, which means you are suspended until the twenty fourth of June. Have fun with your family, Shawn, but expect a few changes to be made when you return to the ring." Vince hung up the phone abruptly, leaving Shawn hanging. Shawn hung up the phone. "What was that about, hun?" Rebecca put her arm around her husband. "Vince calling to make my life miserable, thats all." Shawn sighed.


	4. On The Last Day Of Suspension

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

--

**On The Last Day Of Suspension**

Shawn sat down next to his wife Rebecca as two weeks passed. It was his last day of being in San Antonio until he had to go back to his long and wonderful career in the WWE. "Do you have to go back tomorrow, daddy? Just stay one more day!" Cameron stuck out his bottom lip, leading Cheyenne to do the same. "Please, please, please, please, please!" Cameron and Cheyenne hugged their father's legs. "Haha, kids, I'm going to have to go tomorrow, and I feel really bad about it too like you do, but you've got to understand that daddy has to work so he can make even MORE money for food and clothes and this house and maybe even TOYS for you kiddies!" Shawn laughed. "Mommy, make daddy stay!" The kids looked up at Becky. "I can't make daddy stay, kids. Daddy'll be back soon." Rebecca put her arms around Shawn. "Yeah, I'll be back soon! And you can see me on TV! And call me on the phone!" Shawn smiled and put the kids next to him on the couch. "Fine..." Cameron looked up at his idol, his father, Shawn Michaels, sadly. "Don't look at me like that, boy." Shawn started feeling and looking really guilty.

As Cameron AND Cheyenne gave him a look, Shawn came up with a brilliant idea, bringing his family travelling with him! "Why dont you guys come along with me on tours?" Shawn's face lit up with the kids'. "No, no, no, no, no! Shawn, you are not dragging our family along with you all over the world! It would be too much trouble for us to do that." Rebecca looked at Shawn, meaning what she said one-hundred percent. Shawn looked at her, then looked at the kids and sighed. "What mommy says goes...sorry kiddos." Shawn patted his kids on the head. "Ya know what? Both of you kiddies go upstairs and I'll talk to mommy." He smiled as Cameron and Cheyenne both ran upstairs. "There you go, Shawn, make ME look like the bad guy!" Rebecca looked up at Shawn, taking her arms off from around him. "I didn't mean to make you look like the bad guy, baby! Its just... YOU made yourself look like the bad guy!" Shawn put Becky's arms back around him and smiled, knowing he said the wrong thing. "Excuse me?!" Rebecca took her arms back once more. "I made MYSELF look like the bad guy? Shawn, is there something wrong with you? Do you actually think travelling with me and the kids is a good idea?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes! Soldiers all the way back in who knows when did it!" Shawn smiled and nodded. "If your talking about OUR soldiers, it wasn't easy." Rebecca gave Shawn a certain look that made him back down. "Fine... But what am I going to do?" He leaned against Becky, now looking up at her. "You are going to go back to work, and then soon come home and see us again. Don't worry about it, okay, sweetheart? The kids will be fine. Just see what happens when you go back to work, but TRY not to get hurt?" Rebecca smiled at Shawn. "Ill try to avoid an injury tomorrow. I just probably don't want to know what Vince has in store for me when I come back." Shawn sat back up and looked over to the stairs, listening to the kids that were laughing. "I guess they forgot what had happened already. He laughed and held Becky's hand. "See, Shawn? They're over it already. You'll be fine and we'll be fine. Hopefully he doesn't have you out there working too hard, I want you coming back home full strength." Rebecca laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Hey! What was that?" Shawn looked at Rebecca oddly. "I kissed you on your nose because you were acting like a little boy." She smiled and got up, stretching. "Gee thanks, Becky!" Shawn wiped his nose and laid down on the couch.

Rebecca looked at Shawn. "Having fun laying down and lounging there, baby?" She smirked. "...Huh? What?" Shawn looked up at her. She shook her head as the kids came running back down. "Look! Look! Look what we made!" The kids took a castle out of a box made out of legos. Cameron jumped on his dad and Cheyenne tugged on her mom's pants. "Looks great, you two!" Shawn sat Cameron and Cheyenne down on his lap. "You guys have fun up there?" Shawn hugged his children. "Yeah! Make something with us daddy!" Cheyenne got down from her father's lap and tugged on his pants. "Yeah, daddy!" Cameron did the same. "Alright, alright! I'll go up there with you guys." Shawn got up and ran upstairs with the kids. After a few hours, Shawn and the kids ran down, yelling at the top of their lungs with what they made in their hands, startling Rebecca, who was taking a nap on the couch. "Baby, baby, baby! Look what we made!" Shawn caught Becky fast, with Rebecca almost falling off the couch from being startled like that.

"Are you guys insane?! You could've given me a heart attack with the way you scared me just now." Rebecca scolded the three of them, mostly Shawn for needing to know better. "...Sorry Becky." Shawn and the kids apologized. The phone rang and Shawn picked up the phone. "Hello?" Shawn sat down on the couch. "Hello, Shawn, I was just calling in to check on you. I see you aren't even on your flight yet, Shawn." Vince sat back in his seat all the way in Connecticut. "What do you mean? I said I was coming tomorrow." Shawn put his thumb on the button to hang up on Vince, waiting to hear what he had to say. "But to be here tomorrow you have to get on a plane NOW, Shawn. I expect to see you early." Vince's tone became deeper as he hung up the phone before Shawn got the chance to. Shawn hung up the phone and slammed it on the table. "Whats wrong, hun?" Rebecca looked at her husband, not wanting him upset. "Vince called and told me to get on a plane now, so I can be in Connecticut by tomorrow." Shawn got up and grabbed his bags and sat back down. "Its okay, Shawn, we understand." Rebecca kissed Shawn's lips and the kids kissed him on the cheek. "Ill call you guys when I get to Connecticut, late or not, alright?" Shawn looked sadly at his wife and children as they nodded.

Shawn hugged his family tightly before leaving, then stepped outside of the door. Step by step, he grew further apart from his family. To Connecticut he went. What was in store for Shawn when he got there?


End file.
